Monsters exposed
by lightangel16
Summary: Five years have passed since Tuskune and the girls graduated Yōkai Academy and went their separate ways. Tuskune went on to become a teacher in the human world and the other girls' locations are unknown. but what happens when a monster busts though Tuskune's class room causing him to expose himself as a vampire to save his students. (Possible adoption read about it inside.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the anime and gain no profit for this it's just a fanfic and all the characters and what not belong to the makers of the anime and manga.

Chapter 1: A Vampire and the Teacher

 _Five years have passed since Tuskune and the girls graduated Yōkai Academy and went their separate ways. Tuskune went on to become a teacher in the human world and the other girls' locations are unknown._

Tuskune walked down the halls of Oda Academy to his classroom 3-E and opened to door and walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Aono." The students said all at once as Tuskune took his seat at his desk.

"Good morning everyone please pull out your history books and turn to page 239." Tuskune said.

The students pulled out the books and opened to the page as told.

"Before we start class I was wondering has anyone see the news last night I missed it." Mr. Aono asked.

"Yes Mr. Aono a young girl from our class was found dead in the parking lot of our school they say it looked as if something took a huge bite out of her neck, a lot of people think it was some kind of monster." A male student said.

"Don't be silly monsters don't exist." Tuskune said.

"Now lets us begin our class wor-."Tuskune is cut off by students and teachers screaming in the hallway.

Tuskune opens the door to see a giant dark skinned rocky monster chasing students and teachers.

"Everyone get down and hide under your desks!" Tuskune yells and he shuts the door.

Suddenly the huge beast busts though the doorway putting a huge hole in the wall.

The beast rushes up and snatches a dark haired female student from under the desk and goes to eat her when a bright red light fills the room.

The students watch as their teacher's hair goes from a dark brown to a dark black color and his eyes go from brown to a crimson red.

"Let my student go now or I'm doing to pound you into dust." Tuskune says as he loosens his tie on his light brown suit.

" _Ha Ha Ha im not scared of an S class vampire like you." The beast said in a deep mocking tone._

The beast brings the girl to his mouth and begins to take a bite when suddenly he is kicked in the side sending him flying though the wall into the parking lot.

The girl flies up and begins to fall back down when Tuskune catches her.

"Thank you Mr. Aono." The girl says as he puts her down.

Stay where you are Tuskune says a he moves like lighting knocking the beast down again as it begins to get up.

The beast grabs Tuskune by the neck and tosses him into the ground and begins to punch him making a small creator in the parking lot.

" _Now die!" The beast yells as he raises his fist to finish Tuskune off._

Suddenly the beast's head shedders causing it to fall down dead.

Tuskune looks up to see a woman with long silver hair flowing in the wind as she looks down at him with her crimson eyes.

"Tuskune get your ass up." The woman says as she grabs him by the arm and drags him to the classroom.

Tuskune stands up and dusts himself off and looks the woman in the eyes.

"Moka what are you downing here?" He asks

"The barrier broke down and monsters are now running loose in the human world and we need your help." She said.

"Well I need your help too." Tuskune said as he grabbed her ass and pulled her close.

"Way to go teach." The male students yell.

Suddenly a punch hits his jaw knocking him into a desk.

Moka walks up to him and grabs him by the neck of his suit and says" maybe when you are a bit stronger." Then kisses him on the cheek.

A female student looks at them and asks "what are you?"

"Were vampires little girl. Moka says.

Review and let me know what you think. Light angel 16


	2. Notice

Notice to readers

I have so many stories that I left unfinished and I know many of you have been wanting me to finish the story you like. Here is what I'm going to do I am going to make a list on my bio and put what story I will work to finish first and to last I am so sorry I have not finished any I have so many idea's racing though my mind. My dear readers I have a story in my head right now and I am going to post it tonight please check it out it will be called Ghost Cop : Danny Phantom


	3. Update: possible Adoption

Update:

Hey everyone just to let you know I have a potential adoption for this story and I am sorry about not keeping up with this story but good news is it's not dead just being passed to someone else who can improve on it and make it better. So when they post it please do not give them any flames I am giving them the story I will also be following what they do because I want to see what they come up with so see you all later. P.s. I am going to possibly be putting other stories up for adoption and I will also be reviewing your stories if you want to adopt it. I can't just give it away to someone who will let it sit there or ruin it.


End file.
